pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
His Cheeseburger
Lyrics * (music starts playing banjo) * The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Eevee, the video where Eevee comes out and sings a silly song. * Jolteon: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! * (music stops, and Jolteon shows up with a letter) * Excuse me, I have an announcement! * (clears his throat, and reads out a letter) * "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. * (Eevee looks confused) * Eevee: So what're you saying? * Jolteon: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) Silly Songs is cancelled. * (Eevee looks behind on the bear trap) * Eevee: Oh, yeah?! Well, then how'm I supposed to get out of this bear trap? * Jolteon: I'm sure you'll figure something out. * (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) * Announcer: And now it's time for Love Songs with Glaceon, the part of the show where Glaceon and sings a love song. * Glaceon: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger * And I might like a milkshake as well" * She said to him, "I can't give you either" * He said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" * She said," Yes it is but we're closed now * But we open tomorrow at 12" * He said, " I am extremely hungry * But I guess I can wait until then" * Cause you're his cheeseburger * His yummy cheeseburger * He'll wait for yo-u, yeah * He will wait for yo-u * Oh, you are his cheeseburger * His tasty cheeseburger * He'll wait for yo-u * Oh, he will wait for you * (changes to morning) * He stayed at the drive-through till sunrise * He may have dozed off once or twice * When he spotted a billboard for Denny's * Bacon and Eggs for half price How could he resist such an offer? * He really needed something to munch * Cheeseburger please do not get angry * Chorus: Don't get angry * He'll eat and be back here for lunch * Cause you're his cheeseburger * His precious cheeseburger * Be back for yo-u * He'll be back for yo-u * Won't be so long cheeseburger * Oh, lovely cheeseburger * Be back for yo-u * Oh, he'll be back for you * Because he loves you cheeseburger * With all his heart * And there ain't nothin' gonna tear * You tw-o apart * And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese * He would get down on his hands and knees * To see if someone accidentally dropped * Some cheese in the dirt * And he would wash it off for you * Wipe it off for you * Clean that dirty cheese off * Just for you!!! * You are his cheeseburger * Jolteon: I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! * Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Glaceon. Tune in next time to hear Fresh Snow say... * Glaceon: I grew up in New Jersey. Category:Songs